House Cerwyn
' House Cerwyn' is a large Gothic House located in the town of Cerwyn north of Dreadfort, and inside of the Kingdom of Bolten. House Cerwyn is the vassal of House Bolten, and stands as the gaurdian of the coastlines all the way north to the lands of House Rywell giving them a lot of land and wealth. They use the same color and patterns on their shields and banners in the form of using a blazon of a black battle-axe on silver. Their words are "Honed, and Ready." and this has to do with the fact that they suffer from a large amount of Iron Islander attacks they are forced to defend. Cerwyn was founded by members of House Cerwyn who were sent north from Karhold by the ancient House Starke members, and in the land they would find teeming forests, and rich mountains that allowed them to found Cerwyn with relative ease. As their wealth increased so too did their power and this led to several castles being built and constructed around the area, which defended the city from the south, while in the north the expansion of the port and the fleet allowed Cerwyn to escape the constant raiding of the Ironborn. Cerwyn would begin to suffer from small Ironborn attacks following the rise of the conflict with Lucerne, as the Ironborn became increasingly active along the coastlines of Bolten sensing the weakeness present in the Kingdom of Bolten. Its defences were weakened when Medger Cerwyn was commanded to lead the army of House Cerwyn southward to the town of Hayford where they were to stop the advance of Jamie Lannister before he was able to reach the platuea of Dreadfort. History Early History Cerwyn was founded by members of House Cerwyn who were sent north from Karhold by the ancient House Starke members, and in the land they would find teeming forests, and rich mountains that allowed them to found Cerwyn with relative ease. As their wealth increased so too did their power and this led to several castles being built and constructed around the area, which defended the city from the south, while in the north the expansion of the port and the fleet allowed Cerwyn to escape the constant raiding of the Ironborn. Cerwyn would begin to suffer from small Ironborn attacks following the rise of the conflict with Lucerne, as the Ironborn became increasingly active along the coastlines of Bolten sensing the weakeness present in the Kingdom of Bolten. Fall of Hayford Main Article : Hayford Its defences were weakened when Medger Cerwyn was commanded to lead the army of House Cerwyn southward to the town of Hayford where they were to stop the advance of Jamie Lannister before he was able to reach the platuea of Dreadfort. Noteable Members Family Members *Medger Cerwyn **Cathryn Cerwyn. Executed by Tared Bolten ***Jonella Cerwyn ***Fledger Cerwyn. Executed by Roose Bolten ***Cley Cerwyn ***Yara Cerywn ***Dickon Cerwyn *Kyle Cerwyn. Executed by Roose Bolten Other Noteables Banner Houses House Condon See Also : House Condon ' House Condon' is a large Gothic House located in the town of Cerwyn north of Dreadfort, and inside of the Kingdom of Bolten. House Condon is the vassal of House Cerwyn and stands as the leader of the fleet of Cerwyn of which is basically the largest fleet in Bolten outside of the Hornwood's, and Cassel's fleets and the fleet at Dreadfort. House Condon uses a shared color scheme throughout their banners and shields and they blazon their arms with an eagle's head between crossed tridents, red on white. Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Westros Category:Houses in Bolten Category:Goths